


the welcoming party

by floweren



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweren/pseuds/floweren
Summary: Omi missed you very much.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	the welcoming party

**Author's Note:**

> hihi! here's a short little thing i wrote to make a twitter mutual lose ebg during the great christmas ebg diaster of 2020 :>

“I’m home!”

Your voice rang clear through the hallway as you slipped off your shoes and peeled off your coat. With a sigh, you closed your eyes and stretched -- and then warmth stained your skin like coffee. 

“Omi?” you asked softly, opening your eyes to find the man himself pressed flush against you. You chuckled, melting into him, butter on toast. 

You felt his heat bleed into your front, hot steam that encircles you, his head resting heavy on yours. His arms wound themselves a little tighter around your middle. He took a deep breath, and you felt him relax against you. 

“I’m guessing you missed me?” 

“Mh.”

Omi’s brief response made you laugh, throwing your head back before one of his hands came up to cup your neck. You looked at him, a little confused. He smiled softly, and brought your lips to his. A thousand unspoken words rode on his breath as he poured it into that tender kiss. He pressed his forehead against yours, something in his eyes shining.

“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos / comment if you want ;D  
> til next time, en


End file.
